parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tahj Mowry
' Tahj Mowry' (born May 17, 1986 in Honolulu, Hawaii) is an American actor, dancer and singer that portrayed Teddy on Full House. Personal life Mowry was born in Honolulu, Hawaii. His mother, Darlene Renee Mowry (née Flowers), managed her children's careers. His father, Timothy John Mowry, was in the U.S. Army, and later became a custody officer/jailer with the City of Glendale Police Department, when the family moved to California. His father, who was white, had English ancestry, and his mother is of Afro-Bahamian descent. His parents met in high school, in Miami, Florida. Both joined the U.S. Army, and both would eventually reach the rank of Sergeant. His older twin sisters are Tia and Tamera Mowry of the ABC sitcom Sister, Sister, and he also has a brother, Tavior. He played varsity football at Westlake High School in California, and one season of football at Savannah State University and the University of Wyoming. He attended Pepperdine University in Malibu, California where his sisters Tia and Tamera both graduated. Career Mowry starred and is perhaps best known as T.J. Henderson, a child prodigy, on the sitcom Smart Guy. He played Teddy on the sitcom Full House. He also appeared in Disney Channel movies such as Hounded and The Poof Point. He had a guest role on the Disney Channel Original Series, The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and in a Star Trek: Voyager episode entitled "Innocence". Mowry appeared in the movie Are We Done Yet? as Danny Pulu and in Seventeen Again as Willie Donovan. Mowry also had an appearance in one episode in the fourth season of Desperate Housewives. He also made a guest appearance on an episode of The Game as Melanie Barnett's brother (he's also the real brother of Melanie's portrayer Tia Mowry). Mowry performed the voice of Wade in the Disney Channel animated series Kim Possible. Mowry sang "Shine Your Light On Me" for'' School's Out! Christmas, Circle of Life'' for the Disney Channel Circle of Stars recording of The Lion King which was included on the Platinum Edition DVD and was featured on a single called "Kick It Out" with Boom Boom Satellites and Flo Rida. He is currently starring as Tucker Dobbs in the ABC Family sitcom Baby Daddy. The half-hour sitcom premiered on June 20, 2012. Episodes *"Double Trouble" (5.1) *"Matchmaker Michelle" (5.2) *"The Legend of Ranger Joe" (5.6) *"The Volunteer" (5.7) *"Happy Birthday, Babies (Part 2)" (5.10) *"Bachelor of the Month" (5.12) *"The Devil Made Me Do It" (5.19) *"Girls Will Be Boys" (5.24) *"The Long Goodbye" (6.2) *"Be Your Own Best Friend" (7.21) *"A House Divided" (7.24) *"To Joey, With Love" (8.5) *"Super Bowl Fun Day" (8.14) *"Dateless in San Francisco" (8.17) History on the show He makes his debut in the season five premiere "Double Trouble" on his and Michelle's first day of kindergarten. Before her start, Joey tells Michelle that the best way to make new friends is by being funny, and Teddy thinks that she is strange after she introduces herself by doing a Bullwinkle impression. He exclaims, "She talks with her hands on her head!" He accompanies her when she needs a "date" to sneak out and join Danny on a date with Vicky in "Bachelor of the Month". He is also the one whose house Michelle runs away to in "The Devil Made Me Do It". He moves to Amarillo, Texas in "The Long Goodbye", but returns when his father’s job moves him back to San Francisco. He is the typical best friend a child his age would have, and he and Michelle even consider trying to be boyfriend and girlfriend in third grade in "Dateless in San Francisco". However, they try too hard to copy what Stephanie and her new interest Kenneth do and find that it’s no fun for children their age. So, they go back to just being "best friends". Gallery Tahj Mowry/Gallery Category:Full House Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Humans Category:Boys Category:Tomboys Category:Handsome Boys Category:Brothers Category:Younger Brothers Category:Older Brothers Category:Orphans Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Danny's Adventures Allies Category:Children Category:Childs Category:Kids Category:Cute Kids Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Brown Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Blake Foster's Adventures allies Category:Actors